Это будет конец
by Ldinka
Summary: Только для фанатов Тима Спидла. Слэш и АУ. Не нравится хоть чтото, не суйтесь. Продолжение Нового уровня.
1. Chapter 1

**А\****N**Опять не отбеченное…

**Глава 1.**

«Клянешься любить Ирландию больше собственной жизни?» - «Клянусь!» - «Клянешься быть истинным ирландцем?» - «Клянусь!» - «Клянешься пить только виски?» - «Всегда и везде!» Парень в зеленных штанах на подтяжках, кожаных сапогах, полосатой кофте, с довершавшим все это одеяние зеленым шелковым плащом, протянул Тиму стакан со светло-янтарной жидкостью, и перекрестил Тима, пробормотав какую-то молитву на кельтском языке. Спидл выпил виски одним большим глотком, чем заслужил одобрительное похлопывание по спине. Широко улыбаясь, он присоединился к ухмыляющемуся Айсу. «Поздравляю, Прыткий! Теперь ты настоящий ирландец». – «Ага! Теперь нам придется пить виски каждый день!» - ответил Тим. До начала праздника оставался еще час, и они просто шатались по клубу, останавливаясь тут и там, чтобы посмотреть на борьбу на пальцах или лихие пляски леприконов с феями.

Когда Тим увидел афишу, возвещавшую о крупномасштабных празднествах, посвященных дню Святого Патрика, в одном из клубов Майами, первое, о чем он подумал, было ли что-нибудь зеленое в его гардеробе. Потом накатило разочарование и грусть, так как он вспомнил, что теперь ему путь в Майами был закрыт. Айсберг, конечно же, заметил, перемену настроения Тима. Ему хватило пару секунд, чтобы выведать из Прыткого причину печали. «Да ничего страшного! Думаешь, они там на каждом углу стоят и ждут, когда ты продефилируешь мимо на своем мотоцикле? Сгоняем на ночь, а с утра обратно!» - говорил Айс, сопровождая каждое предложение мягким поцелуем в висок или щеку. «Ты не знаешь Горацио», - пробормотал Тим, - «И прекрасно знаешь Учителя». Айс задумался на мгновенье, прежде чем ответить: «Горацио я не знаю, но Учитель уж точно не будет искать нас в Майами, он знает, что мы не настолько глупы, чтобы возвращаться обратно». Тим ничего не ответил. Учитель знал наверняка, что Тим не сможет уйти далеко от своей семьи. От Горацио. Прыткий часто вспоминал его, но тут же одергивал себя. Он сделал выбор, он не должен сожалеть. Тем не менее, по прошествии месяца, они все еще торчали в этом отеле на задворках пригорода Майами, ожидая неизвестно чего. Просто наверстывали упущенное, как выразился Айсберг.

В общем, натянув купленную накануне зеленую майку, упаковавшись в кожаные брюки, Тим помчал их с Айсбергом в самый центр этого огромного города. Айс был прав, не выли сирены, не кричали предупреждений, не велели остановиться. Тихо и мирно, оставив новенький блестящий мотоцикл на автостоянке, они зашли в увешенный зеленными полотнами, трилистниками и прочими атрибутами ирландского быта, клуб. Чтобы тут же попасть на посвящение в настоящие ирландцы. Добираясь до танцпола, где должно было состояться основное представление, они увидели нескольких художников, расписывающих лица. Конечно же, они не удержались.

И вот представление окончено, над танцполом гремит ирландская народная музыка в современной обработке, пробирая зелеными и белыми лазерами насквозь, и хоть кожа под рисунком на виске немного чешется, для Тима есть вещи и поинтереснее. Например, горячее тело Айса на расстоянии волоска. Как легко все забыть, просто двигаться под бит, смотря в темные глаза своего любовника. Мелькают огни, дрожь пола ощущается даже сквозь толстые подошвы байкерских ботинок. Дым и жар самого ада. И подсознание Тима, вспоминая тот пожар на вечеринке, куда он как-то пошел с Эриком, ждет, когда же его окутает пламя.

Поблескивая трилистником на лице, Айс окутывал его своей дикостью и жаждой. Удивительно, столько времени прошло, столько изменилось в Тиме, в его отношении к жизни, в его душе. Но нужда в присутствии этого особого человека осталась неизменной. На какое-то время Горацио заполнил эту пустоту, но Айс восстал из мертвых и с легкостью вернул себе свою собственность: Прыткого.

Начинало светать, когда они, наконец, решили, что пора домой… вернее в мотель. Отметая печальные мысли, Тим обхватил Айсберга, пытаясь держаться прямо. «Прыткий, ты все-таки напился, как мы теперь поедем?» - смеясь, спросил Айс. «Прямо, изредка сворачивая направо налево или на север», - промычал Тим. «Заманчивая перспектива», - Айс и сам был слегка на веселее, но не как не мог расслабиться. «Может быть, и впрямь не стоило ехать сюда», - решил он про себя. «Давай-ка протрезвим тебя слегка в таком прохладном и всеобъемлющем океане», - промурлыкал Айс, путешествую руками по телу Тима, не давая ему возможности переварить последнюю фразу. До берега было не далеко. Но на эту прогулку у них ушло минут двадцать. И солнце уже выпускало свои первые лучи за городом, а Айс завалил Прыткого на песок, стягивая с того ботинки и брюки. Тим несколько заерзал, когда холодный песок защекотал его кожу. Но дискомфорт был позабыт, как только Айс навалился сверху, не переставая ласкать его тело. «Прыткий…» - тяжело дыша, шептал Айсберг, - «Трезвей, иначе еще месяц будешь выгребать песок из неожиданных мест». Глупо хихикая, Тимка приподнимал бедра и выгибал спину, стремясь быть как можно ближе к Айсу. Последний потеряв всякий контроль, впивался в Тима пальцами и зубами, забывая дышать, чувствуя только приближение к краю, за которым оставалась лишь дрожь и стук крови в ушах.

Минуту спустя, реальность стала возвращаться к Айсу. Приподнявшись на локте, он осмотрелся вокруг. Убедившись, что никто не собирался арестовывать их за неприличное поведение, он поднялся и сбросив с себя ботинки, единственное, что забыл снять, Айс поставил Тима в вертикальное положение. «Прыыыыткиииий, давай-ка окунем тебя в мир насущных проблем», - с этими словами, Айсберг потащил еще не осознавшего происходящего Спидла к кромке воды. «Айсссссссс, где мой мотоцикллллл», - Тим, не стесняющийся своего тела, представлял собой очень аппетитное зрелище, и Айс в который раз за свою жизнь, вынужден был сдерживать свои желания. Что-то знакомое казалось ему во всей ситуации, но он не стал задумываться. Тим почувствовал что что-то не так, когда его голые ступни омыла холодная вода. «Стой, мы куда?» - Прыткий попытался притормозить, но Айсберг обхватил его за талию и, приподняв над землей, потащил на глубину. «Это не смешно!» - взвизгнул Тим и оказался под водой. Холодная соль тут же смыла с него все опьянение. Вскочив на ноги, отплевываясь и ругаясь, Спидл уставился на Айса. Тот развел руками: «Теперь мы не слетим с моста на полном ходу». Широкая улыбка и игривые искорки в глазах – Тим не мог отвести взгляда. Никаких обид, лишь бы жить такими моментами.

С трудом, натягивая на мокрое тело кожаные брюки, Тим значительным образом пополнил словарный запас Айса. Тот мог только заглядывать Прыткому в глаза с видом побитого щенка, что было трудновато делать, сдерживая при этом смех. Город постепенно просыпался, люди собирались на работу, а Тим вез Айса к тому мотелю, который все чаще и чаще они назвали домом, и это совсем не нравилось Прыткому.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. **

_«Ты еще пожалеешь, что отказался повиноваться мне, Прыткий»._

Тим проснулся весь в поту. Этот кошмар преследовал его уже вторую неделю.

Учитель смотрел на него и в его глазах разгорался безумный огонь. Его руки скользили по обнаженному телу Тима, зарывались в его волосы. Тим трепетал под его прикосновением. Взгляд завораживал… И вдруг одна рука хватала его за волосы, другая сжимала его горло и в глазах зажигался этот смертоносный огонь. _«Ты еще пожалеешь, что отказался повиноваться мне, Прыткий»._

Тим, тяжело дыша, обвел взглядом комнату. Айса не было. На тумбочки возле кровати лежала записка: «Вышел купить еды, не теряй меня». Спидл удивился. Это было первый раз за два месяца, когда Айсберг оставил его одного. Тогда в больнице Тим стоял и делал свой выбор. И очевидно, тот факт, что он не сразу пришел к решению будоражил Айса до сих пор. С грустью Тим вспомнил, как нежно поцеловал Горацио на прощание, взял за руку Айса и вышел из палаты. С тех пор Айс не спускал с него глаз ни на минуту, даже в душе. При этом по лицу Прыткого расплылась такая похотливая улыбочка, что даже Эрик покраснел бы. Укол печали вернул Тима к прошлому. К лаборатории и друзьям. Встряхнув головой, отгоняя лица ставших столь дорогими ему людей, он вернулся к настоящему. Выйдя из больницы, они, не теряя времени, заехали к Тиму за вещами, которые до сих пор валялись не распакованными на соседней кровати.

Все было прекрасно, они наслаждались друг другом, жили в собственном мирке. И хотя им давно было пора решить, что делать и куда ехать, Тим не волновался. Он знал, что у Айса было все предусмотрено. И только начавшиеся недавно кошмары мешали Тиму назвать это время счастливым.

Глубоко вздохнув, Прыткий пошел в душ. После празднования дня Святого Патрика, они несколько осмелели, выезжая в город по ночам, ошиваясь по клубам и ночным барам. А потом, подобно Золушке с первыми лучами солнца спешили скрыться у себя в убежище.

Вытираясь полотенцем, Прыткий все пытался понять причину своих неожиданно появившихся кошмаров. Может, все дело было в неожиданно леденеющих глазах Айсберга, когда упоенные любовью, в темноте ночи они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Тим, плывя на грани сна и яви, шептал ему что-то в полудреме. А может быть, Прыткий боялся, что его обнаружат и вынудят бежать. По-настоящему бежать, отрезая все пути назад. Он не знал, на что надеялся и чего хотел, но что-то не давало ему окончательно порвать с жизнью Тимоти Спидла и раствориться в закате.

Он смотрел новости, бессознательно ища знакомые силуэты за желтой лентой. Он скучал по той жизни и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

На улице послышались шаги. На секунду замерев, Прыткий узнал знакомую поступь и, распахнув дверь прямо перед удивленным Айсом, воскликнул: «Что так долго несешь мой завтрак?»

Фыркнув, Айс протиснулся мимо полуодетого Тима, не забыв поцеловать его в губы, и проговорил: «Я принес твой завтрак прямо к обеду, соня».

Захлопнув дверь, Тимка расплылся улыбкой, больше не думая о прошлом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

«Ты думаешь, я тебя не найду. Ты думаешь, что освободился. Ты не знаешь, да уж никогда и не познаешь истинный вкус свободы. Ты сам виноват, Прыткий, ты отвернулся от меня, отнял у меня самое дорогое. Я поступлю с тобой так же».

Скрытые солнечными очками светло-голубые глаза следили за рыжеволосым мужчиной, что-то обсуждавшим с высоким латиноамериканцем на ступеньках главного входа в Криминалистическую Лабораторию Округа Майами.

«Я знаю, ты где-то рядом. Я знаю, ты не сможешь уйти далеко от своей новой «семьи». И это хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как это произойдет, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что в этом будет только твоя вина».

Чуть приподняв уголки рта в намеке на усмешку, он встал со скамьи и направился к припаркованному неподалеку автомобилю. Ему всегда нравилось пугать и нервировать людей.

«Сделай все как надо, Эрик, я не хочу, чтобы Стетлер нашел, за что прицепиться», - Горацио стоял спиной к солнцу, старательно игнорируя беспокойство в глазах Делко. Ему надоели сочувственные взгляды окружающих. Никто не знал, что произошло в больнице, никто вообще не знал, что произошло, но все догадывались, что Кейну без Тима было очень плохо. Все видели его бесконечную усталость от бессонных ночей, все видели в его глазах тоску по теплу Спидла, по его улыбке и его невозмутимости.

Внезапно, не смотря на пекло, по его спине пробежал холодок. Кто-то смотрел на него. Не отрываясь. Быстро оглянувшись, Горацио заскользил взглядом по толпе, ища знакомые карие глаза. Но естественно, ничего не нашел. На что он надеялся? К тому же, подумав, он осознал, что кто бы не следил за ним, в его намерениях не было ничего хорошего. Будто два ледяных луча пронзили его легкие, покрывая инеем внутренности Кейна. «Эйч?» - донеслось до сознания Горацио. Развернувшись обратно к Эрику, Кейн несколько растерялся. Как теперь объяснить свое поведение? «Ничего страшного, Эрик, просто показалось… думаю, пора приступать», - не слушая ответа Делко, Кейн пошел к служебному Хаммеру.

Вот уже больше двух месяцев прошло, а шумиха все никак не поутихла. За Эйчем по-прежнему хвостиком ходили агенты ФБР. Они не отставали от него, все время задавали одни и те же вопросы, думая, или даже надеясь, что Кейн оговориться и расскажет всю правду. Но Горацио держался.

Сев за руль, он на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться на «сейчас» и «здесь». Он может сколько угодно говорить всем, что он в порядке. Он может сколько угодно хоронить себя в работе. Но наступала ночь, тишина и одиночество. Он закрывал глаза, и тут же возвращался в тот день. Перестрелка, слезы Тима, Айс, ранение и больница. Кейну так хотелось помнить веселые искорки в глазах Спидла, белозубую улыбку и мягкую кожу. Но перед взором было лишь искаженное болью и печалью лицо, прощальный холодный поцелуй и рука в руке Айса – неизвестного, чужого, ледяного и опасного.

«Где бы ты не был, Тим, надеюсь, ты счастлив», - прошептал Кейн и завел мотор. Тим исчез, оставив за собой бедлам, каких не видывал еще славный город Майами.

Кейн скрыл ото всех тот факт, что Тим был связан с этими «освободителями», что когда-то был одним из них. Сообщить, что он был знаком с главарем, все равно, что объявить на него охоту. После того, как пресса разузнала про замыслы этого Учителя, в обществе началась настоящая паника. В той перестрелке погибло не мало народу. Но самые опасные и сильные скрылись. И люди требовали безопасности, уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Маньяк, способный управлять толпами, грозился разрушить мирное существование граждан, и все сил были брошенный на предотвращение этой катастрофы, на поимку «Учителя» и его банды. Но везде и всюду их ждали только тупики.

Когда Горацио выписали из больницы, его тут же взяло в оборот ФБР. Его история была проста. Их с Тимом похитили и привезли на склад, очевидно, чтобы убить или попытаться воздействовать на них при помощи наркотика. Но дело дальше представлений не зашло, потому что на них внезапно напали боевики банды Мала Ночи. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Спидл и Кейн сбежали, правда, Горацио был ранен. Тим отвез его в больницу, дождался, пока Горацио окажут помощь, и исчез.

Попотеть ему пришлось, когда один из агентов пришел к нему с записями видео наблюдения больницы, на которой Тим выходил из палаты Горацио с неким мужчиной. «Я не знаю, кто это, может совпадение?» - настаивал Кейн.

Склад разобрали по кирпичику, нашли кучу трупов, какое-то оборудование, но наркотики и информация с компьютеров исчезли еще до прибытия полиции. И хотя ничего нельзя было утверждать, Горацио знал, кто победил в той битве.

Горацио чудом оставили на месте главы дневной смены, и теперь его подчиненные вместе с новым пополнением трудились, не покладая рук. Кейн же искал Тима. Тайно ото всех, он искал его, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на него, хотя бы издалека. Чтобы, наконец, понять, хочет ли он забыть или вернуть его себе.

Выезжая со стоянки, Кейн заметил черную машину внешнего наблюдения ФБР, но не светло зеленную машину с двумя молодыми людьми, не имеющих к правоохранительным органам никакого отношения.


End file.
